Plant Life
by xSucksToYourAss-marx
Summary: Why can't you see, Ralph, that all I ever tried to do was love you the way man should? *Jack's POV* T for language and violence.


**I am having serious writers block problems with Lord of the Flies. I'm really sorry you guys )x. But, this idea entered my head a while ago…it's kind of messed up…don't read if you want fluff or are easily upset or what ever. Enjoy. **

***Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me **

**Jack's POV **

**[Plant Life]**

The true nature of human kind is sick isn't it? The repulsive behavior has been locked away in us by society; for our own good I suppose. I doubt it's even possible to unlock our factual selves under normal circumstances. But I wasn't under _normal_ circumstances. Unlike most, I've seen it. In fact, I've _fed_ it and—let me tell you—that was the best feeling in the entire world. I was holding out a chunk of meat to Grendel himself; allowing him to shape me into whatever the fuck he wanted. I was high, I was on top of the world…nothing could knock me down.

Except for you.

You were different. Everyone else was predictable; a pawn that fell into place right in front of the opposing king. Not you though. There was something…missing in your eyes, God those perfect eyes, that everyone else had; myself included. You had no Grendel, no beastie, and no swarming mass of insects in your irises. You were _pure,_ and I wanted you more than anything.

But you ignored me. You spited me. I offered everything to you: fire, protection, and food. The others greedily left you…except _him. _I hated him. I still hate him. He didn't do anything for you; _couldn't _do anything for you, but you still chose him over me. Every night I itched with repulsion at the thoughts of what you could be doing together. I would have killed him if Roger didn't get to him first. With him gone, you were finally ready to be mine.

I was wrong. You still defied me even though you were completely alone. That only fed my infatuation and curiosity. But, it also fueled my anger. If I couldn't have you, no one could. A little fly whispered in my ear that night, suggesting I kill you. At first, the child inside me shivered, until I thought of your blood trailing down my hand. I'd plunge a crude wooden stick right through your heart, and watch the life slowly fade out of those beautiful eyes. The last thing you would ever see would be _me. _

_They ruined it. _

The revolting irony of it all! My own fucking fire betrayed me and my cruel intentions. They all cried at the man in the uniforms; even Roger squeezed out a few silent tears. But I didn't. I seethed. I was so close. This wasn't over…you'd be mine.

I bet you don't even know, four years later, that I watch you. I skip class early every Wednesday to watch you walk home from school. You walk alone and occasionally hum cheerful tunes to yourself. You always trip on that one piece of pavement that is uprooted because of a near by tree, and then chuckle it off and glance around to make sure no one saw. You never notice me though; I stay in the shadows that you refuse to regard.

Finding you was easy. A last name was obtained after reading the newspaper, and then it was off to the directories. The universe was in my favor. It turned out you lived only twenty minutes by foot from my house. If only you were Catholic, we could have gone to the same school. However, I know that you're Protestant because I watch you go to church every Sunday. Such a good boy.

I remember ripping out that entire page and rubbing your address lovingly. Sighing in contentment I hung it on my wall and proceeded to memorize it. You wouldn't understand, though, why I bothered. You never seemed to understand…I believe it's because you don't have a Grendel.

One particular Wednesday you were late coming out of school. It was storming. I tapped my pointer finger against my leg impatiently as fury collected inside my system. What were you doing? Talking to a friend? Who were they? Did you love them? Did they love you? Surely they didn't deserve to be talking to you. They didn't know you—not like I did. Then, I saw your beautiful blonde hair whip around in the icy wind as you opened the heavy wooden doors to the school.

You weren't alone.

There was a girl with you. She was ugly. She didn't deserve you. You smiled at her awkwardly and told a joke, and I wanted to retch. She commented on the cold and you gave her your jacket, saying you didn't need one. I wanted to kill her, _needed _to kill her. She probably hated you, just pitied you. Everyone did and you hated that. I wouldn't pity you, I would love you. She couldn't love you…she had a beastie; I could see it trailing behind her in the chilling rain.

You walked her home and kissed her before she closed her front door. My body exploded with disgust and I left my shadowy hiding place in the trees as Grendel controlled me like a stringed puppet. She lived near a patch of woods, and I snickered evilly at the convenience.

You turned around to rout your way back home. But I was out in the open now, and our eyes met. My heart began to race rapidly in my chest as I watched recognition flash across your irises. I was sickly satisfied when it was replaced with immediate fear. You were frozen in place, shock electrocuting your limbs in my favor.

Then you screamed, sprinting madly for the trees. I laughed and ran after you, the chase pumping adrenaline through my veins. I haven't chased you since that one day four years ago, and memories soon flooded my being. They morphed my vision, turning rain into humid mist, and large bare oak trees into green tropical foliage. You were never good with running through rough terrain, and soon your foot caught onto a tree root, bringing you to the ground. Your ankle sickly twisted in the wrong direction and you wailed in terror.

I was on you in the next instant. I whispered sweet nothings to you about your hair and gorgeous eyes, but you ignored me. You sobbed and begged, struggling under my long frame. Slowly, you began to stop when my hands wrapped lovingly around your thin neck. You became silent and fell into my hold.

I was sorry, Ralph. You had to die. A human that didn't own a Grendel, a beastie, a swarm of insects, could never truly exist in our world. You were an oxymoron. You were everything humanity could have become. Most importantly, you were finally mine.

I kissed the top of your head and smiled at your lifeless angelic body.

"I love you." I whispered, and was answered with silence.

**I honestly don't know why I named this Plant Life…anyway, review? **


End file.
